Santa Baby
by CrowsGurl
Summary: Songfic. Murdoc comes home from a photo shoot and finds something he didn't expect... Rated T for many reasons, including bad tuna and a GIANT COOKIE 8DD One Shot


**So me n me best friend came up with this idea when the song "Santa Baby" came on the radio and we started talking about Muds n D. Weyl, since Mudsy is all dressed up like Santa on the advent calender (on the Gorillaz official site thingy) we were wondering what would happen if he came home from the shoot, went down to D's room to tell him to turn down his music and found him singing that song.**

**It just kinda went from there XDD**

**Enjoy~**

2D sat in the corner of his room, messing with his radio that'd suddenly stopped working. He frowned, chewing on his lip as he pressed the on and off buttons repeatedly. Something struck him and he pushed on the 'volume up' button and like magic his music was playing again. He grinned and stood up, glancing around his room and wondering what he should do.

He began to sing along with the end of 'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer' as he walked around his room blankly. A weather report followed, saying there was supposed to be snow later that night, which delighted the singer.

The next song began to play and he smiled again, recognizing it right away. 2D rocked his head back and forth as he sang along with the familiar song. "Santa baby, slip a sable unde' tha t'wee, fo' me. I been an awful good gi'l, Santa baby, n' hu'wwy down tha chimney t'night."

His slow head rocking quickly escalated as the ever-hyper singer began to step in time with the music, make small hand movements and, before he knew it, he was dancing around his room. He felt a little silly, but it was fun and it wasn't like anyone was going to suddenly show up at his door or anything. That stuff only happened in cartoons anyway.

"Santa baby, an outta-space conve'tible too, light b'wue. I'll wait up fo' yew, dea'. Santa baby, 'n hu'wwy down tha chimney t'night" The singer chimed as he held up a non-exsistant microphone.

xXxXxXx

Murdoc let out a huff, slamming the geep door shut with uncalled for strength. He was about to jerk off the fake beard those cunts down at the photo shoot had forced him to put on just so they could make their precious advent calender when he heard loud music coming from the stairs that lead down to a certain blue haired singer. Muttering under his breath as he went, Murdoc trudged down the stairs.

xXxXxXx

Stu was so lost in his singing and dancing that he didn't notice the 42 year old bassist standing in his door with his eyebrows raised and a light blush across his face. 2D tried to copy Noodle's dancing in DARE, quickly understanding why girls her age seemed to enjoy dancing like this. It was really fun!

"Fink o' all tha fun I missed. Fink o' all tha fellas 'at I 'aven' kissed. Next yea' I could be oh so good, if yew'd check off me Christmas lis'. Boo..doo….." 2D trailed off when he noticed the man in the large red suite and fluffy white beard. "Santa?" He clasped his hands together, his eyes gleaming like those of a child.

"I knew yew we'e 'weal! I knew it!" The singer practically glomped the 'jolly' man, hugging him tightly. A hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed on them. A _green_ hand. "Uhm…." He backed away with wide, scared eyes. "Why is you' 'and g'ween?"

"I'm not bloody Santa, yew dullard!" Murdoc huffed, crossing his arms.

"Mu'doc? Why a'e yew dresse' up like Santa?" 2D blinked up at him, now finding himself on the floor, apparently having tripped while backing away.

"Why we'e yew dancin 'round you' room like some teenage twit?" The other countered with a slight gleam in his eye.

"Well, 'cause…. Well I like 'at song," the embarrassed 2D said as he got up from the floor.

Murdoc stared at him skeptically for a moment, the other fidgeting under his critisizing stare. "Sa why a'e yew all d'wessed up like Santa?" 2D questioned, stepping up to the other and tugging on the large, fake beard.

"'em blokes down at tha photo shoot." He growled, jerking the beard off and dropping it in the giddy singer's hands.

"Look, Mudsy! I'm Santa!" 2D chimed, putting the beard on and shaking it around. He snatched the hat off the other's head and pranced around his room 'ho ho ho'ing. After a moment he stopped in front of Murdoc again, putting the Santa items on him and grinning brightly.

"Wot'e yew smilin' at?" Murdoc glared at him from beneath his black bangs.

"Go 'n sit down!" He pointed a frail hand towards the bed, tugging on Muds' red jacket.

He rolled his mismatched eyes but complied, plopping down on the bed. 2D nearly jumped up and down in excitement, quickly hopping into the other's lap. "The 'ell yew doin', face ache?" The Satanist stared up at the child-like singer with a 'how dare you' look on his green face.

"You'e Santa sa now I'ma sit on you' lap 'n tell yew wot I want!" He giggled, poking Murdoc's nose. "Fo' Ch'wistmas I want a new zombie movie 'n a puppy 'n a-"

"I'm not bloody Santa!" Murdoc barked, crossing his arms and glaring harshly at the singer.

2D gave him a pitiful look with his bottom lip stuck out and tears glimmering in his eyes. He lowered his gaze and sniffled, looking like a kicked kitten. "B-buh…you'e all d'wessed up 'wike him…"

Just as the vocalist went to slide off his lap dejectedly, Murdoc sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Fine, dullard. Tell me wot yew want."

Stu squee'd and hugged him tightly around the neck, rubbing their cheeks together. "Yaay! Mkay, so I wanna new zombie movie 'n a puppy 'n a 'n a 'n a giant cookie!" He continued to hug the other, rambling on about random items.

Murdoc growled and rolled his eyes with irratation, getting 2D's attention. "Bu'h yew know wot I want mostest of all?"

"Wot?" He muttered.

"I want me best mate ta be 'appy 'cause 'e 'asn' been in a long time." Stu sat back a little, frowning slightly at the blank expression the other gave him. "Mudsy?"

"Huh?"

"Yew do know 'ho I was talkin 'bout, yeah?"

"Noodle-love?"

"No." He frowned further.

"La'ds?"

"Nope."

"Then 'ho?"

2D looked at him in disbelief, turning so he was facing and strattling the bassist. "I fought we we'e best mates." Murdoc raised a brow and smirked slightly.

"Is 'at right?" He chuckled when he received another hug.

"Yep!" 2D sat back, fixing Murdoc's jacket.

"Too bad…" Muds said with a shake of his head and fake dissapointment.

"Huh? Why?"

The Satanist gave a dark chuckle, wrapping an arm around the thin man and pulling him closer. "'cause, yew'e on tha naughty list."

"W-wot? Ah am?" He blushed as Mudsy chuckled again, showing his jagged smile. 2D leaned back instinctively, biting his lip nervously.

Murdoc gave him a satanic smile and nodded. "Yew su'e a'e, D."

The singer was about to say there was no way he could be as he'd behaved all year, but was cut off by the other. It took the dented man a moment to register what was going on. A slick tongue ran across his bottom lip and his eyes widened when he tried to back out.

"M-uh-Muds?" 2D yelped as he struggled not to fall backward off his lap.

"Wot?" He raised an eyebrow, his satanic tongue running across his lips as he watched the flustered singer.

2D, who had turned dark red, fumbled over his words. "W-wot was 'a-at?"

"Waddyu think, dulla'd?"

"Fink?"

"Oh yeah, ya dun' do 'at, do ya?" Murdoc rolled his eyes and the other huffed.

"I dun' mean like 'at! Yew know wot I mean, Muds. Did yew.. jus', uhm.. ya know… kiss me?" Stu's large onyx eyes stared into Murdoc's dark red and black ones and he chuckled.

"Maybe yew aint 'at dumb afte' all, eh face ache? Course yew'e still on tha _naughty_ list."

"No fai'! I dun' wanta get coal fo' Ch'wistmas!" 2D whined, clasping his hands together.

"'ey, I neva' said 'at's wot yew get fo' bein' on tha naughty list." Murdoc growled, tightning his grip on the squirming keyboardist.

"Well, if it isn' coal then wot would I get fo' it?" 2D asked innocently, glancing around the room hesitantly. Murdoc let out a rough laugh and stared hard at the singer with darkly gleaming eyes.

"Keheheh, yew su'e yew wanta know, mate?" Murdoc's voice was a hiss that sent a shiver down the younger man's spine.

"Uh…er… I dunno… mm…" Stu swallowed thickly, tapping his fingers together nervously.

The Satanist laughed loudly, shifting the light singer so he was laying on his stomach balanced on his lap. 2D looked up at Murdoc with wide onyx eyes, his mouth hanging open as he fought to say something.

"Ho ho ho 'n Merry Christmas." Murdoc muttered, running a hand down the other's back and stopping at the edge of his trousers.

2D let out some mixture between a sigh, scream and yelp when he felt a sharp pain on his arse. He would of reeled around to yell at Murdoc for doing something so… _uncalled for,_ but he could feel Muds' other hand gripping his hair tightly so he couldn't escape.

"M-Mu'doc?" The singer winced as another slap was administraited to his rear. "Wot a'e y-yew doin?"

"Wot does it feel like I'm doin? 'is is wot yew get fo' bein on tha naughty list, dulla'd." He growled hotly into the singer's ear, getting a slight gasp from him.

"Y-yew'e s-pankin me fo' it?" He stuttered as another slap came, trying to ignore the stinging pain it left behind.

Murdoc laughed, letting his hand rest on the damaged area as he let 2D take a moment. "Yew know yew like it." He hissed with a jagged smirk, feeling the other trembling slightly.

"Well I..er… bu' I... uhm.." 2D stumbled over his words, putting his hands on the others leg and trying to push himself up so he could see Muds' face. His own was a deep red as he fought to regain his composure.

"Yeah?" He held back a chuckle, enjoying his new found power over the younger.

"…yeah." 2D blushed even darker, feeling a little ashamed of liking it.

Murdoc pulled him up into a sitting position, smirking at his red prey. "I know." He growled, letting his lips brush over 2D's before sitting back. Stu frowned, leaning towards him slightly.

"Wot was 'at fo'? Sa now yew won' even kiss me?" He huffed, pouting slightly.

"Jus' anothe' pe'k fo' bein on tha naughty list." Murdoc's sharp nails ran up his back, leaving light scratches on the pale skin. He was about to reclaim the other's mouth again when he froze, looking up at the door. "'ho tha bloody fuck a'e yew?"

2D looked sheepishly over his shoulder, biting his lip embarrassedly for being caught in such a compromising position. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open like Murdoc's as he stared at the large man with the red jacket and white beard standing in his doorway.

"Well I was just stopping by to drop off a package for a Stuart "2D" Pot…" He held up a large, flat box wrapped in shiny pink and red wrapping paper.

"Santa..?" He squeaked, his hands gripping the fabric on Murdoc's shoulders tightly.

"I think I'll just leave it here on the doorstep and…well… you know, leave?" Santa set the present down, stepping backward out the door. "And as for you, Mr. Niccals, you might need these…" He dropped something else beside the package and, with another look at the two, closed the door and hurried up the stairs to the car park.

The two sat there for a few moments of stunned silence, giving eachother a wide-eyed expression. "Was 'at…"

"Santa? Yeah… I think so…" Murdoc finished with a nod. "Why dun' yew go ove' the'e and see wot the fat bloke left fo' us?"

2D slipped off his lap and stumbled across the room, standing over the two packages for a few seconds before getting the common sense to pick them up. He hurried over and sat back down beside Murdoc, giving the smaller package to the older man.

"NO WAY!" Stu leapt up, dancing around his room, holding the box tightly in his lanky arms.

"Well wot is it?"

"GIANT COOKIE! WOOOO!" 2D shoved the box in the Satanist's face, smiling gap-toothedly as he popped open the box and broke off part of the chocolate chip cookie cake.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, shoving the other on the bed and cramming a chunk of cookie in his mouth to shut him up. After a moment of labored chewing and loud swallowing 2D turned to the bored looking 'Santa' beside him and poked his arm.

"So wot did yew get?" He asked, pointing down at the unopened package in his hand.

"Dunno. Lets see, shall we face ache?" Muds ripped the paper and pulled out a small box. He grinned satanically up at the other, who flushed a deep red.

"A'e those…wot I fink they a'e?" 2D suddenly felt very vunerable.

Murdoc gave him a daggar-toothed smile, leaning over the singer with a dark gleam in his eye.

**Holeh crap. **

**XD So I wrote this to fulfill my best friend's sick fetish of poor 2D getting bad tuna'd (spanked or otherwised X/3) by Muds in a Santa suit after singing 'Santa Baby' and being deemed naughty.**

**Dedicated to my best friend!**

**I dun own the song or the characters or anything XD**

**Reviews are much loved~**


End file.
